


Fashion Week

by MyCatIsMyEditor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Kara is having fun, Lena is confused, Social Media, SuperCorp, confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/pseuds/MyCatIsMyEditor
Summary: In an effort to change the public perception of Lena her PR team convinces her to do a series of videos over fashion week. Kara decides to help out as Supergirl.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 79
Kudos: 703





	Fashion Week

“Miss Luthor please-”

“I have very little time and even less inclination to engage in this-”

“You need an image, a brand outside of L Corp. I know you may not like it Miss Luthor but you need something that we can use to start setting you apart from-”

“I would think my years of hard work, philanthropic activities, and tireless dedication to making the world better would do that for me,” Lena said glaring at Cathy her head of PR.

“People don’t remember that Miss Luthor. You need something else and to be honest this is perfect for-”

She noticed Cathy was distracted by something behind her and couldn’t help her smile knowing it could only be one person. Supergirl aka Kara Danvers her best friend and secret crush. She turned to look at Kara as she walked in. Kara stopped when she saw Cathy.

“Oh sorry Miss Luthor I thought this was a phone conversation. I just came to drop this off for you,” she said blinking at Cathy.

Cathy was stunned staring at Supergirl casually wandering into Lena’s office. Kara placed a small white paper bag on the desk. Lena gave her a smile recognising the logo.

“You know I had lunch today right.”

“Yes, but I doubt you’ll have dinner so this is a compromise. Also it sounds like you might need it.”

She gave Cathy a smile and wandered out taking off as Lena looked in the bag and found three perfect pink macaroons. She looked up to see Cathy staring at her.

“We’re friends,” she said with a wave of her hand as though that might explain it.

“Well if you don’t want to do fashion you can use Supergirl-”

“No,” Lena said firmly. 

She was not dragging Kara into any of this.

“People love Supergirl having you regularly associated with her is one way to boost-”

“I said no.”

Sensing a need for sugar to get through this Lena removed one of the macaroons and took a bite. She tried not to melt as she sat down again carefully licking the crumbs from her fingers. Kara had gone to France to get them. 

“It’s fashion or Supergirl Miss Luthor. Your choice.”

Lena sighed. She had avoided having any social media presence for years now. 

“Will I have to look through the comments?” she asked. 

“Not unless you want to,” Cathy said quickly. 

Lena sighed again. She took another bite thinking. 

“I’ll do it for fashion week, that’s it. And I’m not getting my own account you can just make it part of the L Corp postings.”

“Miss Luthor-”

“Cathy,” she gave the other woman a look. “Pick your battles.”

Cathy seemed to think about it.

“Two posts a day, one morning one night. Live video.”

“Not live.”

Cathy sighed. This was going to take some effort.

**Saturday Morning**

Lena was not happy when she set up to do her first post. She’d set up a camera in her living room —”Show a little of your apartment, people love having a window into your life bits.”— her view of National City visible from the balcony. Lena sighed and put on her best bland smile and adjusted her outfit one last time before starting the video.

“Hello so for fashion week this year L corp is highlighting the fashion of our employees, of which I am technically one. So today I am wearing a Gucci dress and shoes.”

She really wasn’t sure what else to add so she smiled and gave the sendoff Cathy had told her to.

“Show us what you’re wearing to kickoff fashion week in the comments below and I’ll be back later to show you my evening look.”

She ended the video unaware of the flick of a red cape at the end.

**Saturday Evening**

Lena had a dinner planned with several investors so she’d dressed up in black and white gown. She sighed as she gave herself one last check and started the video.

“Hello again. I have a dinner tonight with investors so I’m all dressed up as you can see. My dress is Versace, my shoes as well, and the clutch is Dior. If you’re getting dressed up and heading out let us know down below, we’d love to see it.”

She ended the video not seeing the pair of red boots slowly coming into view behind her head.

**Sunday morning**

Lena was tired. She’d been kept up late dealing with investor egos and the amount of time she’d had to spend on her makeup that morning to cover the dark circles under her eyes was not improving her mood.

“Good morning. Here again with my look for the day. So this skirt is Versace, the shirt is Dolce and Gabana, and my shoes are Jimmy Choo. Let us know what your look is today down below.”

Behind her Supergirl flew past slowing to give a double thumbs up before disappearing. Lena didn’t notice.

Lena arrived at L Corp to an email from Cathy.

_To Miss Luthor,_

_Just to let you know people are loving the posts and the little extra you have going on. Maybe try changing the view though, if you can without it ruining the extras._

_Thanks,_

_Cathy._

Lena sighed and closed the email trying to think where to move the camera to next that wouldn’t take a lot of effort.

**Sunday Evening**

Lena had nothing planned but she still went home at a “reasonable” time with all her work to finish, got changed into a dress and heels and moved the camera to her dining room. She checked there was nothing out of place in the frame she didn’t want and started the video.

“Hello again so tonight I’m wearing a Chanel dress, and the same shoes as this morning. No clutch tonight though. Share your fashion week evening look down below.”

She didn’t see Supergirl walk into her kitchen and open a cupboard, but she did hear the small thud as it closed. Lena jerked around trying to spot what had happened but there was nothing. She sighed and gave the camera a smile before ending the video. 

**Monday morning**

Lena forgot to do the post that morning having stayed up all night resolving the three small crises that happened one after the other overnight. Then she got up early to resolve a fourth. She was tired, hungry, grumpy and very much over the whole thing and it wasn’t even halfway done. She got a reminder from Jess and sighed deciding to just use her work laptop. 

She positioned it as best she could and started the video with her office balcony visible in the background. 

“Hello everyone, sorry for the late post it’s been a bit of a busy morning for me. So today I’m wearing a Chanel skirt and shoes, and a…” 

She twisted a little trying to check the tag on her shirt having completely forgotten who it was. She gave up and gave the camera an apologetic look.

“Sorry I have completely forgotten who the designer of my shirt is, but once I know we’ll add it to the post. Share your outfits down below.”

She ended the video and sighed grateful to return to her work completely unaware that Supergirl had been hovering in the window behind her and held up a sign saying “Prada”

Lena received another email from Cathy two minutes later.

_To Miss Luthor,_

_That was great, People loved it. The whole thing with not knowing who the designer of your shirt was fantastic. There’s already a fashion week hashtag dedicated to it._

_Cathy._

Lena had no idea why people loved it so much but she didn’t care. She had more important things to do. Namely clearing everything so she could finish and be at game night on time. 

**Monday Evening**

Lena considered moving the camera but she was already running late so she didn’t bother.

“Hello so I’m off to something casual tonight and so my outfit is to match, The jeans are Levis, the shoes are Chanel but different ones to the ones I had this morning because they’ve magically disappeared in the last hour. The shirt is I have no idea who because it’s a plain white shirt and the tag has faded long ago. And this jacket is by Versace, and one of my favourites. Let us know what your favourite piece of clothing is down below and if you’re very lucky I’ll share mine tomorrow evening.”

She ended the video quickly and raced out the door to try and be at least a little on time to meet Kara and the Superfriends. She of course didn’t see Supergirl sitting at the dining table behind her trying on the pair of black Chanel heels Lena had been wearing that morning.

**Tuesday morning**

Lena was stumped trying to think of places to put the camera in her apartment. She decided to go with the kitchen but place it on the bench so it showed the living room. She checked the angles and then started the video.

“Hello everyone. So this morning I’m wearing a Prada skirt, Versace shirt… huh I’m wearing a lot of Versace this week, anyway, and a pair of Jimmy Choo boots.”

Behind her Supergirl walked out wearing a silk bathrobe over her supersuit and a towel wrapped around her head with a toothbrush in her mouth.

“Share your look below,” Lena finished ending the video and grabbing her bag before heading out the door.

**Tuesday evening**

Lena was exhausted. Well and truly exhausted as she dragged herself home at three am after spending all day in the labs fixing the giant mess that her R&D team had made. She was sure she’d hired brilliant capable people. And yet somehow they’d managed to assemble the prototype backwards and upside down nearly destroying the motor when they tried starting it up and almost causing an explosion. 

She’d had to take the whole thing apart herself because the team were all terrified it would blow up in their hands, all while she’d been resolving the other problems in the lab that had been piling up over the last week, and the stacks of paperwork she’d also had to do as part of her regular day. 

She changed into Kara’s grey NCU t-shirt and a pair of blue sleep shorts. If they wanted a window into her life they’d get one because she was too tired to care that she was about to show the world her unmade bed and the pile of clothes on the floor. She opened the app on her phone —because walking back to her kitchen was beyond her at that moment— and started the stream. She was too tired to notice Supergirl was now lying on her bed in a suggestive pose.

“Okay I am dead on my feet so not much of a fashion icon right now. Sorry Cathy.” 

She paused trying to remember what she was doing. She rubbed her head to give herself a moment to think. Supergirl sat up and looking at her a little concerned. 

“Anyway this is my favourite piece of clothing it’s my friend Kara’s NCU t-shirt and it’s my favourite because it’s soft, always warm, and most importantly I stole it from my favourite person. Sorry Kara but it’s mine now.” 

Supergirl’s jaw dropped as she stared at Lena. 

“You can take anything you want from my wardrobe in return. The shorts are I don’t know who because again really fucking tired. If you want to know I’ll get someone to post the brand tomorrow. Goodnight.”

She ended the video and turned to crawl into bed. A bed that was somehow made and turned down for her. She blinked at it confused. It had been unmade only minutes before. Too tired to resolve that mystery she plugged in her phone to charge and collapsed into the bed almost immediately asleep. 

Supergirl gently covered Lena with the blankets and tucked her in.

**Wednesday morning**

Lena was exhausted. She’d slept for only four hours before she got up and had a shower. She dressed noting all the brands and spending a whole minute looking at her clothes from last night sitting in the hamper where she definitely hadn’t put them. Wandering into the kitchen she turned on her coffee machine and decided to get the video done while it finished. 

She opened everything with a sigh double checked her labels and started the video. 

“Okay so the shorts were Peter Alexander. My shirt today is Versace, again, my skirt Prada and the shoes are Lois Vuitton.”

She rubbed her face trying to wake up a little as her coffee machine beeped.

“Let us know in the comments what you’re-” 

A cup of coffee was pressed into her hand and a pair of warm lips kissed her cheek.

“Here’s your coffee sweetheart. Finish it before you fire anyone today.”

Lena blinked very confused. Her brain scrambled trying to make sense of whatever it was. There was a small gust of air and she looked down at the coffee miraculously in her hand. She turned to her left where the person who kissed her had been and saw only the open door leading out onto her balcony. She looked back at the camera.

“What just happened?” 

Lena looked back over the videos spotting the cameos each time and skimming the comments. Well that certainly explained the strange popularity of her posts. She sighed seeing the newest hashtags coming up. 

#DomesticSuper

#ConfusedLuthor

#SuperLuthorKiss 

#SuperFashion

She picked up her phone about to call Kara and ask her why she was doing it then she stopped. Kara had been slowly upping the interacton each time to see if Lena would catch her. It was some kind of game. Lena sat back thinking. Well if she wanted to play then Lena would win. She sat at her desk thinking about it. 

**Wednesday evening**

Lena was in her bathroom having searched the room and then locked the door. She slowly turned around one last time checking there was no way Kara could have slipped in and then started the video.

“Hello everyone, so I’ve noticed there’s an extra who keeps showing up.” She glared at the door. “So I’m taking extra measures this time. Anyway so I am wearing a gown by D-”

Something blew on her left ear. Lena turned and saw nothing.

“Dior…” she looked back at the rest of the room turning in a circle. Where the hell was she hiding? “My shoes are Prada.” 

Something wet touched her foot. She jumped looking down and a shower of rose petals descended on her from above as the water started running in her bath and the door clicked shut. Lena turned around and saw a note. _You should relax this evening_. She picked it up then looked at her bath.

“How are you able to do this?” she yelled looking at the rising water which was also covered with rose petals. 

Lena sighed looking around.

“I am going to catch you eventually,” she said.

There was another click and she whirled around to look at the door and then back at the bath. There was now a bottle of wine and a glass next to the bath with a book.

She looked at the camera and picked it up turning it to show them.

“She’s running me a damn bath!”

“I have plans tonight Supergirl I do not-”

Her phone rang and she sighed heavily moving the camera back to it’s original position. 

“You know what… share you best bathroom selfie down below.”

**Thursday morning**

Lena was dressed, ready and surrounded by a maze of near invisible wires all set to wrap Kara in a spiderweb of string if she tried to interrupt. It had taken her getting up an hour early and a lot of very fiddly work but she felt confident she could at least slow the Super down when she tried to break into her closet for her cameo.

Lena looked at her traps nodded and started the video. The laptop was in the middle of the maze so it could get her whole outfit.

“Good morning. Today I am wearing a Dolce and Gabana blouse, Ralph Lauren pants and my boots are-”

Something hit her gently in the face. She scrambled quickly to pull it off and glared at the black and white dress she now held. A note was pinned to it.

_You should wear this one tomorrow it looks great on you and you’d only need to remember one brand._

She looked up and saw a pair of Prada heels perfectly balanced on a tripwire.

“How did you even?” She sighed heavily. “I trapped the whole closet… how? How did you evade every one of my-”

A piece of paper floated down and the door clicked.

She looked at the note.

_Because I started in the closet._

Lena sighed throwing up her hands. 

“My shoes are Jimmy Choo again. Share a picture of your closet down below. Supergirl I will catch you!” she yelled ending the video.

Lena walked out to see Kara in her kitchen making pancakes. 

“How?” she asked sitting down.

“I can hear your heartbeat change when you wake up. I knew you’d be planning something so I decided to come see what. Your dedication was truly impressive. I almost felt guilty evading it.”

“How did you? Evade it I mean.”

Kara slid a plate over and Lena started eating.

“You know the problem with using invisible trip wires is you with your human eyes can’t see all of them at once. Unlike me who could remove several of them whenever you turned your back to give myself a clear flight path out. Then I just had to hide behind your coats, slide out under your eye line and go up. It was a lot of work but I feel like it was worth it.”

Lena stared at her in amazement. 

“Why are you so dedicated to appearing in these videos?” she asked.

“Because I want everyone else to see you how I see you. Funny, silly, and often unable to see what’s right under your nose.”

Kara tapped her nose with a smile and Lena sighed unable to help herself smiling back. 

“So we’re making jokes about that now?” she muttered.

“About you not figuring out I was Supergirl no, it’s about something else.”

Lena rolled her eyes at how cryptic Kara was being. 

“Why don’t you just tell me instead of playing games?” Lena asked.

Kara beamed at her and placed a kiss on her cheek that stunned Lena for a moment.

“You like games. And I’ll tell you tomorrow,” she promised. 

“Well did you want to come for a movie night tonight and tell me then?” Lena said.

Kara thought about it.

“Movie night yes, telling you then, no.”

With one last smile Kara skipped to the balcony gave Lena a smile as her Supergirl suit materialized and she flew away.

**Thursday evening**

Lena was in her lab until late having already canceled her movie night with Kara much to her annoyance. She sat in front of her computer and sighed as she checked the mess of emails in her inbox.

_To Miss Luthor,_

_I hope you’ll consider increasing your social media presence after seeing the positive reactions you’ve been getting. I know you attribute a lot of it to Supergirl but in your last few videos most of the comments have been about how funny and charming people find you. It’s actually changing their perception._

_Also Versace, Prada, and Dior have all been in touch wanting you to model for their lines at some point. Versace in particular have been very interested._

_Let me know what you want us to arrange._

_Cathy._

Lena sighed and set up the camera. She didn’t bother looking around knowing Kara would somehow know and find her way into it. 

“Hello everyone so no major change tonight I’m wearing the exact same thing, except I’ve added this lovely lab coat by L Corp. Standard issue for all L corp employees who work in any of our labs. As I am also using several of our more dangerous tools, and I’m not an idiot, I am also wearing these standard issue clear protective glasses, again by L corp, and let’s not forget these lovely protective gloves, also by L corp. Share your pictures down below of your work’s most fashionable-”

There was a rush of wind as Supergirl appeared wearing a fireman’s helmet and some welding gloves. She pressed a bright yellow hardhat into Lena’s hands and disappeared again.

Lena sighed putting the hat on.

“Most fashionable protective gear.”

She ended the video and turned to see Kara grinning in her helmet. 

“I was at a fire a few minutes ago and they let me borrow them,” she said.

Lena rolled her eyes and gave Kara a smile before removing the helmet and handing it back. 

“Well you’d best return it in case they need it.”

Kara took the helmet with a smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Lena promised. 

**Friday morning**

Lena set up the camera in her living room again. She was wearing the dress and shoes Kara had picked for her. 

“Hello everyone this is my last day of these posts as fashion week has almost ended. I am wearing a Prada dress and heels as per request of Supergirl.”

She looked around not seeing Kara anywhere and turned back to the camera with a shrug. 

“You forgot Agent Provocateur,” Kara said from behind her.

Lena jumped.

“How in the hell do you know-”

“Lucky guess,” she said smiling at the camera. “Though I did like the Victoria’s secret set you had on Monday.”

Lena gaped at her.

“How do you know which lingerie I was wearing- wait why!”

Kara smiled at her biting into an apple.

“Two possibilities. One, again very good guess based on those being the only two brands you ever seem to wear, well except that French one that it seems you only wear when you think you might get lucky-” Lena made a choking noise. Kara shrugged. “I was stuck hiding in your closet for an hour while you set your completely useless trap. There wasn’t much else to do but read labels. Option two, I owed Kara Danvers a very, very, big favour.”

Lena watched stunned as Kara picked up her breakfast croissant and bit into it.

“Why would Kara want to know what brand of underwear I was wearing?” she stammered. 

Kara took another bite of her apple chewing slowly.

“And stop eating my breakfast!” Lena added grabbing the croissant and returning it to her plate.

“Technically she wanted the size,” Kara said.

Lena was sure she was having a stroke as she looked at Kara. 

“W-why?”

“Something about a gift for a date,” Kara said with a shrug.

Lena sat there trying not to show her internal heartbreak. Yet again Kara Danvers was going to date some nothing guy and Lena was going to sit there and listen to her fall for someone else all over again. Wait-

“Why would she need to know my size because she has a date?” Lena asked.

“You do too,” Kara said smiling at her.

“I do?” Lena asked thoroughly confused now.

Kara nodded.

“With Kara.”

“With Kara?” Lena asked voice getting very high.

“Oh wait sorry I’m getting ahead of you. You haven’t seen what she bought you,” Kara said. “Well technically what I bought you with Kara’s money because Kara can’t fly to Paris on a whim to pick up gifts. As an aside do you have any idea how hard it was to find that place?”

Lena was fairly sure she wasn’t breathing. Kara was looking at her and talking about dates and lingerie, and flying to Paris to buy her lingerie. It was all a little too much. She looked at Kara silently pleading for her to make sense. Kara seemed to notice her shocked state. She picked up the croissant again.

“Hey Kara asked me to pick something up for you,” she said smiling at her. “I left it on your bed. I think you should go look at it.”

Lena carefully got up and begun walking towards her bedroom looking back at Kara a few times not quite trusting the super. Kara smiled watching her go and turned back to the camera. A moment later she heard Lena’s whispered.

“Oh God.”

Kara smiled.

“I don’t think she’s coming back anytime soon so leave a picture down below of your best, first date after three years of being secretly in love with your best friend but too scared to make a move, outfit. I think Kara needs ideas.” 

Kara stopped the video and unplugged the camera before closing the laptop down. She put on her glasses and made her way to the bedroom to see Lena on the bed staring at the lingerie she’d flown all the way to Paris for. 

“Sorry it took me so long to realise you loved me back,” Kara said.

“You didn’t know?” Lena asked shocked.

Kara gave her a very apologetic look.

“No, I thought you were way out of my league and anything I saw to the contrary was just me imagining things that weren’t there or reading too much into it because would never be interested in me like that until…” 

Kara took a deep breath as Lena watched her silently. 

“Until Wednesday night. You were clearly so tired and so desperately in need of comfort and then I watched you dig through the bottom of your wardrobe for five minutes to find my shirt and put it on and you talked about why it was your favourite and then after you collapsed on your bed and I tucked you in and when I did you smiled and said my name and I… I realised I was an idiot.”

Lena nodded wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist pulling the blushing Super a little closer. 

“I really don’t know how I could have made my interest in you any plainer without overtly coming onto you.”

Kara shrugged blushing.

“Well you could’ve kissed me,” she suggested.

Lena smiled and did what she had been wanting to do from the moment she’d seen Kara standing awkwardly next to Clark Kent in her office, she kissed her. 

Kara made a small noise in her throat and then her arms were around her waist and her mouth was opening and Lena was sure she’d died and gone to heaven. Then she remembered.

Lena pulled back looking at Kara suspiciously.

“How did you know what lingerie I was wearing on Monday?” she demanded.

Kara blushed.

“Okay so to read the label on your shirt I used my Xray vision, and as a side… thing I also saw under everything else.”

“Uh huh,” Lena said arching an eyebrow.

“It’s true! I did guess the brand though. That part wasn’t a lie.”

Lena laughed pulling Kara in for another kiss.

“You could have seen it anytime without needing xray vision if you’d asked.”

“Well I-”

Lena silenced her with another kiss. 

**Friday evening**

Lena returned home late. She was tired yes, but in a very good mood. She had a date with Kara the next day, she’d finally managed to fix the issues down in the lab, and she couldn’t stop smiling at the memory of kissing Kara that morning. She walked in and smiled wider seeing Kara asleep on her couch with a blanket. 

She walked closer and Kara didn’t stir. She checked the time and moved closer whipping off Kara’s glasses. Her suit materialized under the blanket and Kara barely twitched. Lena looked her over and after being sure there was nothing to identify Kara she opened the app and started the video.

“Hello everyone, one last evening look for you all.” Kara stirred but didn’t open her eyes. “Supergirl using her super suit as pajamas. Suit made by me, with a blanket by who cares because Supergirl why are you asleep on my couch?”

Kara blinked at her and pulled the blanket up over her face mumbling something.

“What was that Supergirl?” she asked moving closer.

“At least I wear pajamas.” Kara said louder.

Lena hit her with a pillow and Kara laughed.

“I wear pajamas, everyone saw them.”

“My morning patrol says otherwise,” Kara said with a smirk.

Lena grabbed another pillow hitting her with it. Kara laughed completely unaffected by the attack.

“Well maybe next time you look through my window I’ll be wearing a goddamn exosuit just for you.”

“I think Kara might object.”

Lena hit her again.

“Share your best fashion week pajamas down below,” she said and ended the video.

“You can’t say things like that!” Lena yelled jumping on Kara trying and failing to hit her with the pillow again. 

Eventually she gave up and just tried to smother her. Kara just kept laughing as Lena covered her face. She sat up easily taking the pillow and tossing it away before giving Lena a kiss. Lena melted all the fight going out of her. 

“I’ll have you know I can say such things. Cat told Kara to tell Supergirl she needed to drop some hints about her being a little bit wiser to adult goings on. Apparently my goody goody act needed the tiniest smudging to make her more relatable.” 

Lena sighed.

“And of course I had to be the one to pay the price.”

“Well just think now you have something to do for tomorrow’s fashion post. Exosuit by Lena Luthor. I’m sure it’ll be very popular.”

Lena shoved her.

**Sunday morning**

Kara Danvers posted two pictures to her social media.

The first showed Lena Luthor casually relaxing in her bed wearing an exosuit and flipping off Supergirl who was hovering in the window staring at her in shock.

_She could have just built the shell for this, but instead she built a fully functioning exosuit for a ten second joke on a friend._

The second picture was of Lena still in the suit her face uncovered with a happy smile on her face. Kara was snuggled into her side wearing Lena’s MIT t-shirt and kissing her cheek.

_But that’s my Lena. She never does things the easy way and that's one of the reasons I love her._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all had fun with this story. Let me know down in the comments if it made ou laugh, smile or ... idk irrationally angry. I love hearing from you.


End file.
